


g is for gag

by Tommyboy



Series: Sahara - a to z [7]
Category: Sahara (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	g is for gag

Dirk loved playing with Al. Their relationship had grown over the years, and their play was just as intense as the rest of their lives. This evening it was another evening of exploring beyond ordinary love making. Dirk added the ball gag once he secured Al to their bed.

Standing by the queen sized bed., Dirk looked down at Al, seeing his arms and legs outstretched and the gag keeping him from asking any questions, like what you are looking to do with me now? Type of questions.

"Lovely," Dirk smiled. Then he reached to touch Al's half-hard cock, stroking him to aching fullness, smearing the beading cum over the sensitive head. All Al could do was groan through the gag as he felt Dirk's hands on him.

“Easy buddy I got some thing in store for you." Moving away, Dirk left Al alone for several minutes, then returned. Dirk had undressed and layed some items at the end of the bed out of Al's sight, a moment later, soft silk covered hands returned to stroke his cock.

"Like?" Dirk asked, teasing in his voice

Al moved his hips up, showing he did did like the feeling. He was in to be tortured by his partner, he knew it.

Over the next hour Al was subjected to Dirk‘s hot wet mouth, cold items like ice cubes and warm heat via hand warmer pouches, but he was never allowed to come. Al groaned out his frustration as Dick tormented him over and over.

Finally Dirk did let him come. Sucking hard on his rigid member, he brought Al over, leaving him to gasp and moan around the red ball that filled his mouth, suppressing any amount of screaming or mockery that he would have been throwing at his partner as his body shook in its own climax  
.  
.


End file.
